A packaged article may include a packing bag that has a welded portion, which hermetically seals a container compartment. Structures that simplify the task for opening such a packaged article have been proposed in the prior art. Patent document 1 discloses an example of a packing bag that includes a weak sealant section and a strong sealant section. When the container compartment is pressed to open the packing bag, only the weak sealant section is released from welding.